The Pregnancy Diaries
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were happy together. Sure, they had a slightly dysfunctional relationship but no one expected them to be all rainbows and meadow-frolicking anyways. It's funny how a surprise pregnancy can change all that. SasuFemNaru. Manga spoilers.
1. Happy Life

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Naruto story. First off I would like to warn you all that I'm very sporadic with my updating and everything. But I honestly have high hopes for this story and I hope to complete it within this year.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah.**

* * *

Naruto used to hate mornings.

Like any other teenager the idea of waking up before 11 repulsed her. Being a ninja required her to wake up at hours that should be illegal, during her younger years she used to rant to Kakashi-sensei about how being alert is a must for a ninja, and sleep is beneficial for her if she wanted to stay alert. Of course she didn't say it quite as logical as that but it comes pretty close. Kakashi-sensei just rolled his eye, sighed and made some smartass comment that made Sakura-chan giggle and Sasuke smirk.

But now, as much as it shocked her, she found waking up in the morning to be her favourite part of day, all thanks to a certain raven haired lover of hers.

Bright, azure eyes watched the steady rise and fall of a white, naked chest and despite her best efforts, pink dusted her cheeks in an adorable fashion. Naruto snuggled up against Sasuke's side and smiled in contentment. Automatically a strong arm snaked across her waist and pulled the blond closer, looking up Naruto met the familiar sight of tired obsidian eyes.

"Mornin', teme." Naruto chirped then grinned. Sasuke sighed and placed a light kiss on the jinchuuriki's forehead.

"Good morning, dobe." He murmured against her forehead.

Sasuke was always more loving in the mornings, Naruto never really figured out why, but it wasn't like she was complaining. Despite being an independent woman and a powerful ninja, she really loved to be cuddled and treated like a girl, especially by Sasuke.

The raven haired avenger suddenly smirked and the hand that had been previously running against her back crept downwards and squeezed her ass. Naruto yelped and glared at the man who dared squeeze her behind.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" She drawled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it." He murmured and leaned down to capture the girls lips, they barely grazed each other before Naruto jumped out of bed and into the bathroom, vomiting could be heard moments later. Sasuke grimaced before sighing and trotting after his girlfriend and holding her hair back.

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?" Sasuke asked, pointedly looking away.

"Sakura-chan said she'd look me over." Naruto groaned when she finally finished and stood up to wash her mouth out. Sasuke followed her movements with narrowed eyes. He wouldn't admit it but he was concerned for Naruto. She hardly ever got sick thanks to Kyuubi, who had been strangely silent of late.

"You want breakfast?" Sasuke asked, walking out of their shared bathroom and towards the kitchen.

"Ramen!?" He heard Naruto whoop excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't answer, let the idiot be disappointed.

Back in the bathroom, Naruto finished washing her mouth out and was staring at herself in the mirror. She had done it. She successfully brought Sasuke back home. Besides chasing his ass around for the better part of three years, it has been surprisingly easy.

_It was during the war with Madara and Obito. The Allied Shinobi Forces were getting pushed back, the Juubi was incredibly strong. Naruto was so mentally exhausted she couldn't think properly, the only conscious thought going through her head was 'we need backup'. _

_It was during a weak moment, Naruto swayed ever so slightly on her feet. Obito of course saw this as a moment to strike and launched himself toward her. She barely had any reaction time but just before the obviously fatal attack made contact, she found herself airborne, pressed tightly against a warm chest._

'_Kakashi-sensei? No, he was too far away. Gai? No, he's even further away than Kakashi. Sakura-chan?'_

_She looked up and opened her mouth, ready to thank whoever practically saved her life, although she would never admit to it. Her words died in her throat as she saw Sharingan eyes gazing at her from underneath raven hair._

"_S-Sasuke?" She whispered, unable to fully comprehend why the hell Sasuke was here, saving her, and not even bothering to put her down. Then he smiled at her. The tiniest of smiles that could easily be mistaken for a twitch, but Naruto who was used to Sasuke's twitchy smiles knew that it was his equivalent to a grin. She knew then. She could see the apology written deep within his eyes, she could feel the way his arms pulled her closer to his chest, and there was no doubt in her heart and mind that Sasuke had returned, her Sasuke had come back. Naruto felt the chakra of Kurama slowly reside back into her._

_She was unaware of the eyes glued to them, all she could see were the Sharingan eyes slowly bleeding back to the black obsidian she refused to acknowledge she loved so much._

"_Naruto." He murmured, oh that voice! How she had missed it. How many nights had she spent dreaming about it?_

_Back over on the battlefield, the Allied Shinobi Forces had trouble choosing which scene was more shocking: the four resurrected Hokage's, three of whom were restraining the Fourth who looked like he wanted to kill something, or someone. Or the two ninja who looked caught up in a lovers embrace._

_Naruto was quickly regaining control of herself and her emotions. The truth was that Sasuke affected her more than she was willing to admit. The warm fuzzy feelings were disappearing and in their stead came the anger._

_Sasuke noticed the dark cloud seeping onto Naruto's face and he quickly set her down on her feet. He prepared himself for the explosion from the blonde girl, he was not disappointed._

"_SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back a few paces and rubbed his jaw, reminding himself that he deserved it and tried to get his anger under control. _

"_Naruto…" He growled and stood up, dusting off his clothes when suddenly he had his arms full of the blonde girl. She was hugging him, very tightly._

"_Sasuke… I missed you." She whispered, her voice muffled by his clothes. Sasuke awkwardly placed one hand on her back, returning the hug as best as he could._

"_I….Missed you too, dobe." He eventually said and pried the girl off him. Naruto let go quickly and beamed at him. Sasuke almost sighed in relief, now he just had to apologize to Sakura and Kakashi. He went to turn away and make his way over to his previous team but he was forcefully pulled back by Naruto._

"_Oi, what are you—" His sentence was cut off by a pair of warm lips covering his. Sasuke stood frozen in place, his eyes were wide and he was suddenly very aware of the eyes watching them. Then suddenly the warmth of her lips was gone. He looked down at her and noticed the pink dusting her cheeks and the small, almost cheeky smile gracing her face, and he knew that she had done that on purpose. _

"_I'll kill him!" The roar shook Sasuke out of his stupor. Naruto's eyes widened and she quickly spun away from Sasuke, towards where the very familiar voice had come from. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the four figures not too far away, one stalking towards her._

"_EEEEH! Dad?" Naruto yelled, stupefied. The sound of his daughter's voice seemed to shake Minato out of his rage and he reeled in his killing intent towards the Uchiha._

"_Naru-chan!" He called out happily and waved at the girl. Naruto shook her head and her impossibly large smile widened._

"_D-d-dad?" Sasuke uncharacteristically stuttered as he watched the two blondes with identical smiles embrace. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he glanced up at Kakashi, who was no doubt smirking under his mask._

"_Maa, you're screwed now, Sasuke." He chuckled and almost to prove his point the Yondaime glared at him from over Naruto's shoulder. _

"_Sasuke-kun, you should know that fathers are extremely over-protective of their daughters, especially if they're an only child." Sakura giggled and placed her hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture._

"_I'm glad you're back, Sasuke-kun." She smiled. Sasuke, against his better judgement, gave his twitchy smile again._

"_I am too." He said._

The Fourth Shinobi war was quite possibly the absolute worst and best moment of her life. There had been many deaths, too many. She had spent months afterward mourning the loss of all her friends who died on the battlefield. But the she couldn't help but smile at the memory of being reunited with her dad and Sasuke returning to her. He never told her what made him change his mind though, even now, two years later she still doesn't know.

She never really dwelled on it though. Sasuke was here with her now, and that's all that matters.

"What are you grinning at?" Sasuke asked when she walked into kitchen, where he was cooking something that didn't look like ramen.

"Nothing at all." She said innocently, and with a cheeky grin reached down and squeezed Sasuke's behind.

"Hey!" He growled indignantly, spinning around and tried to hit the girl with a spatula, but Naruto danced out of the way and ran out of the kitchen.

"Consider it payback!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**First chapter is done! **

**Okay so there will be many pairings in here. Some of them I warn you will be quite odd and cracky but if you don't like it don't read. **

**Now I am going to have a vote because I am honestly so conflicted about the other main pairing. Okay, so the choices are:**

**GaaSaku**

**KakaSaku.**

**The voting closes whenever I post a new chapter. So just leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter and please vote on the best choice.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	2. Breaking The News

**Sorry for the slight delay in chapter 2. A little thing called life happened. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. It makes me so happy to see that! Anyway I won't babble on here, please enjoy chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.**

* * *

Naruto paced around her and Sasuke's shared apartment, wringing her hands nervously. Her blue eyes occasionally flicking to the front door in anticipation. She was dreading the oncoming confrontation with an absolute passion. Maybe she could make a clone and let it do the dirty work for her, but it would be the coward's way out and she knows that Sasuke deserves better. A small, vindictive part of her says the bastard rammed a Chidori through her chest, she should wait until the kid pops out and say _"Surprise!"_

Naruto chuckled at the mental image, earning an odd look from Sakura who was sprawled out on the sofa, flicking through random channels on the TV. The pinkette sighed quietly, her patience running out fast. Sakura understood that Naruto was worried about how Sasuke would take the news of her pregnancy; it was only natural considering the fact that she was only 18 and Sasuke had just turned 19. But dammit, she was missing out on quality alone time with a certain mask wearing Shinobi. A small, perverted smile spread across Sakura's face.

"Are you absolutely sure I'm pregnant?" Naruto's voice broke Sakura out of her perverted thoughts.

"For the last damn time, yes!" Sakura growled and switched off the television, turning around to fully face her blonde haired best friend. Naruto flinched back and cast her eyes back towards the front door. Sakura sighed and opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off.

"I don't know how to tell him. Sakura-chan, what if he rejects me and the baby?" Sakura could count on one hand the times she's seen Naruto this vulnerable, she has always been the liveliest and brightest person Sakura has ever met and the fear reflected in her voice put her on edge.

"Naruto, Sasuke is a responsible person, and even a blind man can see that he loves you more than anything. You need to trust in him. Don't worry so much, it's bad for your child," Sakura reprimanded lightly. Her words must've gotten through because the tension started to melt away from her posture.

"My…child," Naruto murmured, bringing her hands down and rubbing her abdomen lightly, before stopping suddenly. Her dazed look suddenly morphed into an incredulous one.

"Sakura-chan! I can feel a bump!" She squeaked, lifting up her orange tank top and staring down at her stomach, and at the very small bump.

"Let me feel!" Sakura squealed, abandoning the knowledge that Naruto was roughly three months along and _of course _she would have a bump. Sakura ran her hands lightly across Naruto's abdomen, smiling in wonder at the life growing inside her teammate's womb.

"I'm guessing… a boy," Sakura thought out loud.

"Nope, kid's definitely gonna be a girl!" Naruto grinned. Sakura scowled playfully and flicked Naruto very lightly on the stomach.

"I'm the medic here, I know things," She whispered conspiringly.

"I'm the _mother, _I have, ya know…motherly feelings," Naruto countered lamely. Sakura's comeback was halted by the opening of the front door, followed by the appearance of a slightly dishevelled Sasuke, who took in the sight of Sakura kneeling in front of Naruto with her hands placed against Naruto's bare stomach without batting an eyelid.

"I must admit that this is not the weirdest thing I've caught you two doing," He dead-panned and walked into the kitchen. Sakura stood up and gave Naruto a look.

"I'll be fine," Naruto whispered and looked pointedly towards the front door. Sakura gave her one last worried look before leaving just before Sasuke walked back into the lounge room with a glass of water. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a little but to no avail.

_**Brat, just tell him already. **_

_Kurama! Why the hell have you been so silent lately? Did you know about my pregnancy?_

_**Yes I did. I've been feeling the full brunt of this pregnancy more than you have, Naruto. Anyway, that's not the problem, you have to tell Uchiha over there that he's knocked up his girlfriend.**_

_Don't say it like that!_

Kurama chuckled quietly and resided back inside her mindscape. Sasuke in the meantime noticed the plethora of emotions that flitted across his girlfriend's and placed a hand on her upper arm.

"You okay?" He asked, the hint of worry shining through his obsidian orbs. Naruto sighed, feeling significantly better after the slight banter with her inner demon. She made a mental note to have a long conversation with the nine-tails later on, but right now she had a bigger issue.

"Uhhh…"

There were many ways Naruto could address this subject. She knew Sasuke like the back of her hand. She had to break the news delicately to him otherwise he might freak out and set something on fire, or god forbid he might actually Chidori a wall again. But this wasn't like the time she had to tell him that she 'misplaced' his favourite kunai set. No, this was something a lot bigger. Naruto had to be tactful.

"I'm pregnant!" Okay, not quite so tactful. It didn't register at first in Sasuke's brain. He blinked owlishly at the blonde and cocked his head to the side.

"…Come again?" He said, his hand dropping away from Naruto's forearm. Naruto sighed and tried to fill in the hole she just dug.

"Sasuke, I said I'm pregnant," She repeated, quieter but firmer than before. Realization dawned on Sasuke and he backed away from her, his hand came up to hazardously tug at his hair.

"Holy shit!" He gasped and spun around on his heels and started pacing.

"How is this—No, when—Why are you—Shit! Naruto, how long have you known?" He sounded like he wanted to be accusing but he just sounded desperate.

"I found out today when I went to the hospital. It's the reason why I've been feeling off lately," Naruto explained but Sasuke didn't seem to be listening.

"Pregnant…? You're…pregnant," He was muttering now. When Sasuke starts to mutter you know something's not right. Naruto was starting to get desperate, Sasuke didn't seem like he believed her. Gathering up her courage and willing her voice not to waver, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and forced him to look at her.

"Yes, Sasuke. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mother, and you are going to be father," Naruto said firmly, her stare not wavering. Sasuke stilled, his eyes going blank before slowly widening. Naruto took a step back, in case he blew up.

Suddenly Naruto found herself airborne, warm arms encircled around her waist. She was placed gently back down, and she came face to face with the most wondrous image. Sasuke was smiling, no, he was positively beaming.

"I'm going to be a father!" He laughed, pulling Naruto against his chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck, laughing breathlessly, before pulling away and pressing his lips to hers. Naruto was stunned, she didn't expect this to be his reaction.

Naruto, who was one auto-pilot before, felt the sudden realization of the whole thing hit her. Her lips tugged upwards into a face-splitting grin and her blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm going to be a mother!" She beamed, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm gonna be a father!"

"A mother, dattebayo!"

The young couple embraced again. Unknown to them, two figures sat perched on a tree branch outside, both were smiling widely at the display before them.

"I've never seen Sasuke smile like that before," Sakura sighed wistfully, earning a slight glare from her companion.

"I thought you were over your whole 'Sasuke-kun' phase," Kakashi muttered, expertly ducking the smack that would've no doubt sent him tumbling to his death below.

"Easy, woman," He growled playfully.

"I didn't mean it like _that._ It's just that both Naruto and Sasuke look so happy… Makes me want to have children," Sakura sighed almost dreamily. Kakashi blanched.

"Hey now, don't you think it's a bit early in our relationship to be talking about _that?" _He said nervously, making Sakura giggle.

"I suppose so. But it take a lot of work to have kids," Sakura smirked deviously. "what do you say we go practice for the future?"

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and before she knew it she was pressed against her lover's chest, the wind whipping her hair back in the rush to get back home. She laughed delightedly.

Life was good.

* * *

**Sorry if they seem a little OOC. But Sasuke just found out he's gonna be a dad, he deserves a little happiness. So obviously KakaSaku won out (I'm not complaining) but don't worry to the people who don't support this pairing, there won't be a lot of it in the story.**

**I wanted this to sort of parallel Kushina telling Minato about her pregnancy. Hence the whole, "I'm a father" thing.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a little rushed.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	3. Of Marriage and Uncertainty

**Huzzah! I updated! **

**I feel good about this chapter, it addresses some things and explains some things (Hopefully) not to mention it has some good old SasuNaru, a smidge of KakaSaku and the friendships between team 7 (minus Sai, don't worry he'll make an appearance soon)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You should propose."

Sasuke sputtered and turned to stare at his sensei incredulously. They had just finished up their usual morning sparring session and were on their way out for lunch when the silver-haired man brought up the topic of marriage.

"Why do I have to do that?" He honestly didn't know why he should. Commitment wasn't a problem since Sasuke impregnated Naruto, so what really was so important about marriage? He saw it as just a waste of time and money.

"Well, you did knock up Naruto. You don't want your child to be born a bastard do you? It seems like the right thing to do," Kakashi said as they took a seat in some random café they chose. Sasuke thought about it for a moment. Naruto Uchiha has a nice ring to it. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Just because Naruto is pregnant doesn't mean I'm obligated to propose, besides, Naruto doesn't even want to get married."

"What makes you think that she doesn't? Has she ever come out and actually told you she doesn't? Naruto may act more boyish but that doesn't mean that she doesn't dream about marriage." Sasuke gave Kakashi a dubious look.

"Since when are you so interested in Naruto, or marriage for that matter? Are you planning on proposing yourself?" Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"We're both not ready for marriage. Besides, nobody even knows we're together—"

"You're wrong. Everyone knows." Sasuke interrupted and smirked inwardly at his sensei's shocked and horrified expression.

"What—how? When?" Kakashi sputtered.

"I don't know the details, but apparently Kiba walked in on you two getting _cosy_ in a hospital storage room," Sasuke said.

"But that was 4 months ago; we've been dating 5 months!" This time Sasuke really did smirk.

"You two really aren't subtle at all." Kakashi's face screwed up under the mask and he waved a waitress over to take their order.

"I haven't decided yet," Sasuke scowled and quickly scanned over the menu.

"Consider it payback for the subtly comment."

After the waitress took their orders (Sasuke ordering the first thing he could see on the menu) Kakashi continued to pester and tease his young student about marriage.

"Could we just drop it?!" Sasuke growled and glared at his glass of orange juice. Kakashi decided to drop the subject before he was roasted by Sasuke's Amatersu, but not before one final dig.

"I'm just saying. I bet Naruto is thinking about it right now."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Raaaaameeeeen!" Naruto wailed as she was dragged by Sakura to every baby shop there was. She wouldn't be surprised if Sakura requested some time off so she could drag Naruto to Suna and shop there. She had this sudden image of the Kazekage being forced to come along and hold all their shopping bags and she grinned wickedly.

"Ramen is bad for you; therefore it is bad for your child. Meaning you can't eat it."

"But Sakuraaaaaa—"

"I'm the doctor here, I know what's best. Ohhh, have you and Sasuke thought of any names yet?" Sakura asked excitedly as she danced across the baby shop they were currently in.

"I only found out I was pregnant two days ago, calm down woman," Naruto muttered and collapsed on an available chair.

"Naruto!" Sakura suddenly squealed and held up a baby sized jounin uniform with a matching Konoha headband. Naruto gasped and reached for it but deflated when she looked at the price tag.

"I can't afford this," She groaned, Sakura, taking pity on the young mother, snatched it out of her hand.

"Consider it an early baby shower gift."

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to—"

"Oh, hush, I insist," Sakura said and placed the outfit and money on the counter. Naruto grinned and launched herself at her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"Sakura-chan, will you be my baby's Godmother?" Naruto asked nervously when she pulled away. Sakura stood frozen on the spot, knowing her answer but not knowing what to say. Tears sparkled in the pinkette's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Naruto… Of course I will!" The two girls squealed and embraced again, not caring about the weird looks they were getting from a few customers.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when they left the shop.

"What is it?"

"I invited the gang to a BBQ tonight to, ya know, break the news. How do you think they'll take it?" It had been on Naruto's mind all day, worrying about how her friends would react to her pregnancy. She loved her friends immensely and knew deep down that they would never abandon her but she couldn't help but worry they might think less of her. Because at the end of the day, Sasuke and her were still teenagers, still immature themselves. Not to mention not everybody trusted or even forgave Sasuke for what he did, and Sasuke didn't try to fix it because he honestly didn't care as long as he had his closest friends and girlfriend by his side.

"I won't lie, I think there will be mixed feelings about the whole thing. But they are still your friends and will come around eventually. Since this child is as much yours as it is Sasukes, they will love him to pieces," Sakura said confidently, making Naruto feel a bit better about the whole situation. Sakura, realizing that Naruto was still worrying, tactfully changed the subject.

"You know, since you are so adamant that your baby is a girl, Sakura is an awesome name!" Naruto playfully shoved the pinkette and the two girls bickered all the way back to Naruto and Sasuke's shared apartment.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sasuke groaned and considered banging his head against the wall, but thought better of it since he didn't want to damage it. Naruto was taking forever getting ready, constantly changing outfits and fiddling with her hair. He honestly considered just walking out and meeting her at the BBQ but he didn't want to face the wrath of a pregnant woman.

Sasuke's mind started to drift towards the idea of marriage again. It raised certain doubts in his mind and he wondered if Naruto really did want to marry him and he was filled with overwhelming curiosity. He cursed Kakashi for bringing the subject up.

"How about this?" Sasuke vaguely registered that Naruto had once again come into the lounge room with yet another outfit on, but Sasuke didn't answer, too focused on the marriage idea.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned and realizing something was wrong with her boyfriend, walked over and placed her hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Dark black orbs met azure blue and he couldn't help but ask her about what had been plaguing his mind all day.

"Do you want to get married?" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto blinked then burst out laughing, making Sasuke scowl.

"Man, Sasuke that was the worst proposal ever!" She giggled and sat down on his lap. Sasuke had a half mind to push her off.

"I wasn't proposing, it was a simple question." Naruto sobered up and analysed his facial expressions. He was curious yet nervous, and lurking deep underneath was a hint of longing and sadness.

"What's brought this on?" Sasuke hesitated before answering.

"Kakashi was talking about marriage this morning and it got me thinking. You don't want to get married… do you?" Naruto thought about her answer for a little bit.

"Marriage has never been a priority in my life. You know that my dream has always been to become Hokage, and I always believed that love and romance would just get in the way of that dream. It was after you defected from Konoha that I realized I loved you, hence the reason I continually chased after you. I admit I did think about marriage for a little bit there, but whenever I envisioned the groom it would always be you, so I pushed it aside as ridiculous and focused on training.

What I'm trying to say, Sasuke, is that… I do want to get married. I only want to marry you. But that doesn't mean we have to get married right away, I want you to be comfortable with the idea. Don't feel obligated to marry me just because I'm carrying your child." Naruto nodded, proud of herself for expressing how she felt rather well.

"I…I don't—" Sasuke started but stopped and looked away. He was unsure of how to convey his feelings to her, because if he was honest to himself, he really did want to marry this woman.

"You can tell me anything, Sasuke. You know that," Naruto encouraged but didn't want to force him to speak his mind. She was just about to stand up and give him some space but he forced her to stay and pulled her close to his chest.

"I do want to marry you. I want to be able to call you mine completely. But… my name, it weighs on me more than anything else. Having the name Uchiha is a curse, I hate it and I don't want you or our child to feel the way I do. That's why I don't want—I don't—" Sasuke was silenced by a pair of warm lips pressed against his.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured when she pulled away, "I don't give a damn about that. I love you inside and out, and I will gladly bear your curse with you, and we can be cursed together." Naruto beamed and stood up, leaving a slightly shocked Sasuke still on the couch.

She decided to wear a nice floral, strapless dress that ended just above her knees, and paired it with white flats. She walked back into the lounge room to see Sasuke standing by the door, smiling tenderly at her. She took his outstretched hand and headed off to meet her friends.

She didn't even realize that her nerves were completely gone. She only thought about the warmth and safety that Sasuke's hand provided.

* * *

**Awww, how sweet!**

**I realize this chapter isn't exactly the most exciting one but it is important. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review and tell me about your feelings on this chapter and this story.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
